


punch punch kick

by whichlights



Series: sparkle sparkle shift [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Arguments, Exy (All For The Game), Gen, kevin is a shapeshifter which is so much fun, some knives are drawn and thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Andrew tries to talk Kevin into "combat practice." Neil just wants to practice Exy. Kevin spends a large amount of time as a weasel.





	punch punch kick

Kevin was late. 

Neil didn’t know what to do with that information. Kevin was  _ never  _ late for their night practices. “Do you know where Kevin is?” Neil asked Matt.

Matt just shrugged. “If he’s not coming, you should get some sleep.”

Neil shrugged back and walked out the door, going straight to Kevin’s room. He knocked, and no one answered. Then he heard a sound like something breaking.

Neil was two seconds away from running back to Matt’s room to grab his lock picks when Aaron opened the door, looking utterly exhausted. “Maybe you can get him to cut it out,” was all he said before letting Neil in. 

Neil walked in and immediately saw Andrew in the kitchen, lazily twirling a knife in his hand. Aaron walked back to his bed, and he could see Nicky poking a glance through a door. 

“Where’s Kevin?” Neil asked Andrew.

Andrew pointed to a big black bird- a raven -perching on top of their cabinets. The raven gave a squawk and Andrew tossed his knife at it. Kevin just flew to the next cabinet, where several knives were already lodged in the walls. 

“Why are you throwing knives at Kevin?” Neil asked, only minimally worried. Andrew wouldn’t hurt Kevin. Without a reason. Or by accident.

“Magic practice,” Andrew drawled and threw another knife at the raven currently perched on the loft. 

“How is this magic practice?” Neil wondered out loud. 

“When he shifts into something that can attack me and does, he wins.”

“Shapeshifters isn’t typically oriented to combat.”

“Well, that’s just tragic.” Andrew waved another knife at Kevin. “I can do this all night, you know.”

Kevin turned into a weasel and stuck out his tongue at Andrew.

Neil crossed his arms. “Well, you’re making him late for night practice.”

Andrew just fixed him with a bored look. Neil continued, “And anyways, what does it matter if you keep throwing knives at Kevin until he snaps? What will that even accomplish?”

“Maybe he’ll learn to stick up for himself,” Andrew shrugged. “Even if it means I have to smell his magic for the next week.”

There was a sharp  _ caw  _ sound. Kevin had turned back into a raven and flew down to join them, landing on Neil’s head. 

“Kevin wants to go to the court,” Neil said. “We should go to the court. Practice time.”

“You two are insufferable junkies.” Andrew put away his knives and pointed directly at Kevin. “This is not the end of this.”

Kevin just flew towards the door, shifting back into a human and leaving the room.

\---

Kevin dragged Neil through Raven drills and Andrew watched, eyes narrowed. Neil could tell Kevin was on edge, and Andrew not playing wasn’t helping. Finally, Kevin must have gotten sick of it, because he stormed up to Andrew and asked, “If I do the stupid combat practice, will you play?”

Andrew raised his eyebrows, and without warning took a swing at Kevin. Neil barely registered the flash of steel before Kevin turned into a small black and brown weasel, as Neil had seen so many times. 

And then Kevin bared his teeth and Neil was staring at a German Shepard as Kevin lunged for Andrew. 

Andrew shoved him off and went for the stab, and Kevin turned into a weasel again, narrowly avoiding the knife before shifting into a raven and flying past Andrew. Kevin repositioned himself to where he’d left his racquet. “Is that good enough for you?” He demanded. 

Andrew threw the knife at him and Kevin shifted back to a weasel. Neil stomped over and picked him up. Kevin gave an indignant squeak, but if he didn’t want to be picked up he should stop turning into something so portable.

“That was a pathetic excuse for a spar,” Andrew drawled. Then he walked over to goal.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, this au is a disaster that one day i will. i will make something coherent for.


End file.
